


Sweet Tea

by ThissieisamajorPotterhead04



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Slow Burn, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThissieisamajorPotterhead04/pseuds/ThissieisamajorPotterhead04
Summary: Sweet tea, ice, and everything nice. Alice O'Flannery might be a southern barn girl, but New York City isn't ready for this flaming ball of fire. Neither is the dynamic duo; Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers. The trio immediately becomes the best of friends. When the war begins, all three enlist. Alice as a war nurse, Bucky as a Sergeant, and Steve as an experiment. But then the unthinkable happens and Alice is left on her own for 70 years. How will her love span the test of time, and how will she survive?





	Sweet Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading! Please comment on things you liked and/or things you think I could improve upon. Once again, thank you and I hope you enjoy!

June 1st, 1933

A moving truck pulled up along the side of the road. A man stepped out and held out his hand for his wife. A young girl stepped out and ignored the outstretched hand. The small family had just moved from Georgia in hopes of getting a better job here. The girl's name was Alice and she was 16. Her father had lost his job at the local grocery store, and her mother had been fired from her position as private secretary. Their small town was on the brink of collapse. The depression had dried up all the money and summer had dried up the river. The O'Flannery's had come to Brooklyn on the off chance that there might be more jobs in a big city. 

"Pops, when will Lucy and them get here?" Alice asked, a soft accent to her voice. Some of their good friends had decided to move up too.

"I dunno, sweetie. I think they were leavin' sometime next week." Her father said. "In the meanwhile, let's move these boxes up."

"Yes, sir." Alice sighed, grabbing a box.

She didn't like moving very much. It took her away from all her friends and family, and most of all, their farm. She'd grown up on it since she was born, like her dad and his dad before that. She had been content there with the animals and grass. They had had a cornfield and at just about this time of the year, the field would smell sweet and the stalls would be tall enough for her to hide in. And in the barn, she had a nook where she stashed her candy and letters. Perhaps it was a little immature to be missing those things but she didn't know outside of that. Besides, it meant she'd had to tell Robin she couldn't see him anymore. That had been one of the hardest goodbyes.

Alice felt a tear running down her face at the thought of all the things she'd left behind. She swiped angrily at it, forgetting that she was holding a box. It fell on her toe and she felt something snap. She dropped to the ground in pain, clutching her foot. She was pretty sure she'd just broken it. Two voices floated up, one obviously scolding the other. 

"Steve, you have to stop getting into fights." The deeper voice said.

"Aw Buck, you know I can't do that." The second voice argued.

"Someday I'm not going to be there and you're not gonna know what to do." The one called Buck replied.

They were getting closer. She needed to move before they saw her. Too late. The tall one, who she assumed was Buck turned the corner first.

"Well, what's a pretty dame like you doing on the stairs?" He asked. Alice sniffled. 

"I dropped a box on my foot and I think I broke it."

"Which one, the foot or the box?"

"The foot." She said as if daring them to laugh. They didn't. Summoning all the dignity she had left, she put her weight on her right foot and attempted to stand. Unfortunately, she crumpled back onto the stair simply from the pressure.

"Whoa," said the taller boy, running to catch her.

"Thanks. Would y'all be dears and help me to my apartment? I think my folks are number 13."

"That's right across from Stevie and mine's room! Where'd you move from?" 

"Georgia," Alice responded, drawing out the R and the A. 

"Ah, a southern gal. New York's quite the change, ain't it?"

"I suppose." Bucky signaled for her to put her arm around his shoulder. She did so quite willingly. It was quite easy (but also embarrassing) to be rescued by such an attractive man. With his help, the two of them slowly hobbled up the remaining obstacles. 

"Well, thank ya for helpin' me up those stairs. I think this is our door." She carefully reached out and turned the handle, letting the door swing open on its own. 

"You're mighty welcome. It ain't a might of trouble at all. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll see you tomorrow." Alice agreed.


End file.
